Three Courses
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Fennel needs to get out of the lab, but her trip to the cafe doesn't go as planned. Fennel/Striaton brothers.


A sort of de facto sequel to "Story Time". In that one, Shauntal had written a story involving Fennel and the Striaton brothers. This is expanding on that, as I was kind of pushed into it by someone, and it just sort of exploded into far more than I thought.. The possibility is there to expand on the other short snippets the fic had. Also, the obvious style here is sort of like a trashy romance novel, hence using words like "canal" and "flower".

...

A loud, tumultuous crash shook the long-standing silence in the lab, sending all manner of hastily-recorded notes and thick, spiral-rimmed books crashing to the ground. These provided a buffer to the heavy thud of thick scientific journals and textbooks that followed and would have shook the whole building from their noise. A curse followed, and the soft pattering of slippers, responded in kind. The dark blue-haired scientist fell to her knees in attempt to bring all the books back. She had taken a single notepad out of the precariously-stacked mess that could only be called a single, formless pile, and the loss of it sent the whole thing to the ground, confirming the nagging concern she had for weeks that the desk was too disorganized to keep from something falling eventually. She hadn't accounted for everything falling, though.

As she picked up the books frantically, the door opened to a slightly irritated Amanita. The younger of the two sisters certainly looked her age, with wide-rimmed glasses, mousy brown hair done up in two ponytails, and a plain blue dress. For all she looked the part, the child genius seemed to be the more level-headed and mature of the two, and the stern countenance she wore as she walked into the room held all of the usual frustration she grew when dealing with her older sister's antics. "You didn't sort the books," she said dryly, arms folded, looking at her like a disappointed adult whose child hadn't done their chores. Had Fennel not been on her knees as tall as Amanita on her feet, the younger girl's head would have been leaned downward and shaking disapprovingly.

"I was busy," Fennel muttered, avoiding Amanita's gaze, knowing eye contact would only serve to make her feel a little worse. Her dark blue hair ran past her knees, easily reaching the floor from her kneeling position, topped off with a floral hair clip. Only a small, vaguely triangular patch of a pink shirt's collar poked out from the flowing, buttoned-up lab coat she wore down to her calves, exposing just a small measure of soft, white skin leading down to her most formal of lab footwear, a pair of pink slippers. "We're on the verge of something big, you know that."

"I know you've been working yourself to the bones, sis." She stepped over to the older girl, squatting down to help pick up some books, taking a quick second to adjust her dress. "You need some time out of the lab, need to get some fresh air, maybe even interact with someone. The only people you've spoken to all week have been me and the pizza guy."

Fennel groaned, picking up a stack of about seven thick textbooks onto the desk. The accompanying thud was an intimidating one, if because she put them down so lightly there shouldn't have been much noise at all. "That's not true."

"You're right," Amanita replied sternly, gathering all the loose papers into a pile to be sorted. "I'm always the one getting the pizza while you're stuck in your cave here." She sighed, placing the messy pile on the corner of the desk, the one against the wall and the bookcase beside it. "Look, I'm just worried about you. You're forgetting to live over this. Take the night off, I'll handle sorting all of this out. Go to the cafe for dinner, I'll have the leftover pizza."

With a long glance at the lab through the doorway, she considered what her sister said. It had been a while since she left the house, and some fresh food, as opposed to greasy pizza, had grown into a forbidden treat legends spoke of. The calm atmosphere would do wonders for her, pull the stress right out of her shoulders and provide her with some relief for a change. And of course, the waiters weren't unpleasant to look at. Not in the slightest. On top of it all, it would pacify Amanita, who really was just looking out for her.

But mostly, so she could sit there and take longer-than-appropriate glances at the waiters.

She stood up, straightening out her hair and the hem of her lab coat a little. Her soft hand grasped her sister's shoulder. "Thanks. I'll be back in a little bit, okay?"

Amanita nodded, and Fennel closed the door behind her. The realization hit her as soon as the doorknob clicked that she didn't have anything good to wear. It was laundry day, and her one good dress was currently being tossed about in the washing machine. In fact, all of her clothes were in the wash-she had put it off, and was down to one clean outfit of a pink shirt, a navy blue skirt falling just short of the knee, and her lab coat She could do with a shoe change, though; the pink slippers weren't suited for leaving the house in as she had absentmindedly done in the past. A pair of black heels lay against the wall, carelessly discarded and on their sides. The slippers found themselves left beside them as her feet slipped into the newer shoes, more suited for going outside. It was more than a little chilly outside, and some strange thought process convinced her that the white lab coat would make for an acceptable replacement jacket for the block and a half's walk to the cafe.

Taking a deep breath, she ventured into the hallway of the building, something she realized she hadn't done in days. Upon reaching the stairs, it hit her just how much she had been cooped up in the lab, constantly labouring over books and data in the cramped, stuffy air of the study. Amanita was right; she desperately needed this. A mouthful of crisp evening air when she stepped outside brought something to her that she had long missed. She was alive again, and it sent a rush through her.

Following the realization, another feeling struck her. Hunger. Another cool breath, and her stomach complained about its emptiness; how long had it been since she had lunch? Did she even eat lunch? The questions didn't have time to be answered as she set out for the cafe in the rather empty night. Not too many people seemed to be out; even cars were far less frequent than they should have been. Maybe two people passed her buy on the usually busy street before she rounded the corner and came upon the gym. The three brothers who ran it made it into more than just a place to battle; it was also a rather popular and very high-end cafe. All three brothers were exceptionally charming, which drew a great many women to the place.

That evening, though, it was empty. The front desk, where usually one person would wait to direct the busy line to their seats and attend to reservations, saw all three men standing around, talking amongst themselves. There was Chili, whose red hair even seemed to be vaguely shaped like a roaring flame, bursting with passion and energy at all times. He leaned against the wall with his hands dug in his pockets and one knee outstretched, the attached foot pressed flat to the wall. Blue-haired Cress seemed visibly calmer, almost to the point of being the exact opposite. He seemed almost a little withdrawn, saved from such an appearance only by the obvious confidence. Reserved may have been a better word; he showed more restraint than the over-energetic Chili, speaking with a calmer, formal tone. He sat on a stool, open palms on his lap, back just a little slackened. Then, there was Cilan. He stood between the two, and not just in physical location. There was far more energy to him than Cress, but he had all of the restraint and composure Chili lacked. He was rounded-out, more approachable because he seemed to adapt to any given person by having a more fluid personality. Many times, he was a balancing factor in his brother's personalities. He stood straight up, knee cocked outward just slightly, with his forefingers and thumbs idly rubbing together.

All three wore similar outfits that complimented their fit bodies well; button-up vests and hair colour-matching bow ties topped off plain white dress shirts, while white aprons from waist to knee covered the upper portion of their black dress pants.

The sight of hungry Fennel brought smiles to all three boys in their own ways; Chili's was a tooth-baring grin that seemed as much a greeting as a predatory invitation, while Cress's lips were pursed tightly, curved into a welcoming, subtle smile. Starved and starstruck, Fennel felt out of her element, could feel her knees almost give up at having all three boys smile at her that way. With a great deal of concentration, she smiled back and continued to walk without falling flat on the floor.

"Good evening," Cilan said, bowing his head slightly as he walked over to her. "Shall I take your, er," he paused a moment, eyes quickly darting up and down to get as quick and stealthy a look at her frame as possible, "Coat?" His hand reached out out to her.

"Yes," Fennel managed to spit out, jerking her knee back a little, as it had begun to drift forward, and she wasn't too keen on tripping while standing still. She pulled the lab coat off, revealing her bland choice of dress, something that was now a source of embarrassment in light of the three pretty, very well-kept and sharp-looking guys regarding at her. She heard a faint snicker from Chili and regretted whatever insane logic had convinced her to wear the lab coat outside. On closer inspection, though, something in his face calmed her. Taken as a whole, he seemed to be mocking her much less than the laugh would imply. Her eyes dragged to Cress, surprised to find his gaze dart away immediately and just a tiny bit of red enter his face. His reaction put some colour into her face as well, though she was much, much worse at hiding it. Her face reddened substantially, and her eyes widened with shock when she realized Cilan was carrying away her lab coat, the only thing that could really help her hide the blushing. She buried her face in the crook of her arm and faked some coughs until she could regain her composure.

Three pairs of eyes shifted away when she ended her coughing fit. Cress slowly walked over to her as Cilan hung her lab coat up, offering his hand to her and giving her his usual, faint smile. "Allow me to show you to your table," he said smoothly. It may have been a trick of light or something, but Fennel could swear she saw something gleam in his eye. With a little giggle, she kindly accepted his hand. Thoughts of science tried to force their way into her mind to keep her giddiness from showing, but it all seemed to fail.

The table he led her to was so gorgeous it seemed alien to her usual fare of a plate on whatever corner of her desk she could clear papers from. For one, there was a tablecloth; pristine white and completely covering the circular table and the space all the way to the floor. A vase sat in the middle with three flowers; a fully-bloomed red rose that boldly displayed its beauty, a blue tulip whose closed bulb protected what lay within, and a green zinnia, whose layers of green petals showed the top layer while hiding much beneath it. There was something fitting in how the display came together. Each flower leaned out of the vase a little bit in different directions that divided the table by rough thirds, and beneath each bulb lay a candle of the same colour, all topped with gently swaying flames that provided soft, subtle ambiance to the table. Her table was in the middle of the room, away from the frosted glass wall sconces, and the light of the candles was at its strongest there.

Chili came up behind her with a paper mat, napkin, knife, and fork. Quality silverware; nothing plastic. Everything was so wonderful and upscale in comparison to the habits she had fallen into that it only contributed to the wonderful fantasy world where pretty waiters smiled at bookish scientists. It was courtesy and she knew it, but it was nice to dream, wasn't it?

With Cilan's return, Chili and Cress seemed to have vanished. He carried a decorative glass and a pot, placing them both on the table and pouring tea before her eyes. White wisps moved in curved waves up from the tea, warming her face with their heat and filling her nose with their wonderful scent. Her eyes closed and she took relaxed, slow breaths as her hands grasped the sides of the cup and she brought it to her lips. It was cooked with care and patience, and it showed through the flavour. Warmth spread slowly through her body and something in her shoulders she hadn't even noticed melted away, letting her sit back a little in the comfortable chair. It was a wonderful thing to taste, something she had forgotten after long nights of stale instant coffee.

"You don't mind if we sat with you, do you?" Cilan's voice made her already soothed body almost melt. "It's been a slow night, and we'd love some company."

This was a dream. It had to be a dream. Fennel was big on dreams though, and decided to take from it all the enjoyment she could. She put the tea on the table and opened her eyes. "Sure. I've been a bit too long without company myself."

The grass trainer smiled at her and pulled up the seat next to her, as opposed to the one across from her. He smiled at her and placed a gentle hand atop hers. It was a firm grasp, which served a stark contrast to how his hands looked; delicate and rarely used, Not at all strong-looking enough for a grip like that. Three soft fingertips ran idly along the space between her knuckles, just forceful enough to remind her of a massage. His eyes weren't on hers, but instead on her lips, and on some involuntary reflex, her bottom lip retreated into her mouth, planting itself between her teeth.

Had she hit her head on one of the books and passed out? Was this some test of the dream machine she just wasn't aware of while in the dream? She was just a scientist, not some elegant lady or classical beauty, and yet Cilan seemed to be flirting with her. It made no sense to her at all,

The sound of muted footsteps on the carpet grew louder behind her over time until stopping just behind her, where two forms cast shadows over the table. A black cloth-covered arm reached over her shoulder and dropped three more glasses on the table, clattering from how clumsily they were dropped. "Great! I was getting bored just talking to these two.

As Chili sat, another arm, this one from the side Cilan was sitting at, placed a plate gently on the paper before her. "I do hope you're hungry," Cress said, circling the table to sit opposite her. She wasn't paying attention though, too fixated on the confectionery treat before her; a slice cake so rich and sugary she didn't want to know just how many iterations of the word 'chocolate' made up the name. The ebon beauty was made of nothing but chocolate, including a layer of cream on top, swirled icing running along two edges, and a liberal sprinkling of chocolate chips.

She grasped the fork and brought the prongs to the top of the cake. Still biting on her lower lip though unsure if it was due to her waiters or if the cake had taken over her thoughts, she sank it into the cake with great ease, a little surprised she so quickly heard it clanging against the plate. She was prepared to eat it slowly, but when her mouth opened, a moan began to escape. Not wanting to further embarrass herself, she shoved the cake into her mouth and accepted the bite to stifle any sounds she may have made.

Her eyes shut tightly the instant the confection reached her taste buds. It was an explosion of sweet chocolate flavour, though somehow it didn't overwhelm her with the sweetness as it should have. It was certainly rich, but not enough to be a problem for her. Quite the contrary; it was the most delicious thing she had ever eaten. What the tea had started, the cake continued, letting the stress roll off of her and helping her relax. "Glorious," she whispered after swallowing it down, finally opening her eyes as the realization hit her that yet again, she was being incredibly embarrassing

The boys didn't think so, though. Or at least, they didn't show it. Cilan's massage had gradually drifted a little past her knuckles, and his hand had begun to clasp hers. "I'm glad you liked it," he said. "It's our best recipe, and I could see you start to relax."

Chili smirked, leaning forward a little, his clenched fists leaning lazily atop one another on the table. "So where've you been? We haven't seen you in a few weeks."

"Busy," Fennel sighed. "I'm on the verge of something, and I've been putting in a lot of lab time in trying to get to it. That's why I decided to go out tonight, my sister reminded me I haven't spoken to other people in a while."

"You should always try to take breaks and pace yourself," Cress said, drawing nearer to her. "If you work too hard, you'll just burn out. Always leave time for some fun." Something in his posture changed; he was still calm, but a bit more active as he also leaned forward and smiled at her. His open palm grasped the side of the vase and shifted it slightly so he could get a better look at her without flowers in the way.

The green-haired brother nodded. "We always find the time for play. Sometimes even when we're working." He laughed a little, taking a sip of his own tea. "You know, Tuesdays are our slow days, not many people come down. Maybe we should make this a weekly thing."

"I like that," Chili said, taking a larger gulp of his tea. "It would make it less boring around here."

"I like that too," Fennel said with a nod, taking a moment to realize what they were implying, or at least what she thought they were implying. She had been a regular customer before, they knew her a little, they probably just wanted some company. They were charming her, sure, but that was their job. Maybe they thought it would make her more inclined to come, as it did for so many other women. To be fair, they weren't wrong; even if it was just business, being treated like that was something she could get used to. "Arceus knows the lab gets dull after a while, too."

"I can imagine." The bluenette didn't take a sip of his tea, merely holding the warm cup in his hands and letting the sensation wash through him.

"You still seem tense," the Cilan noted. "Your shoulders. Do you have neck pain?"

"And back pain." Fennel took another, smaller piece of cake, showing much more restraint as she ate this one. "Being hunched over a desk so much isn't good for posture, I know that."

"You should get out more, go for morning jogs or something," the redhead suggested.

The calm brother stood up and wordlessly walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders and squeezing. Just that touch made her squirm a little. "This should make you feel better." His hands began to work down her back from beneath her shirt and squeeze again.

"It does," she sighed with relief as his hands, heated up from holding onto the tea for so long, grew more forceful in their treatment of her soft flesh. All of the tension in her seemed to ebb like a tide that spent far, far too long upon the sands. Every muscle in her body cried out in excitement and slipped into a state they had long missed.

Cilan reached out with his other hand, grasping hers and beginning the treatment over with this hand, restarting the motions on her other for consistency. "You're so stiff," he mused, feeling out her digits. Her hand was deceptively delicate looking, with spidery digits well suited for typing or holding pens, things she did a lot. They got so much use, in fact, that the cramps in them were sometimes enough to force her into a break, and she feared the onset of carpal tunnel syndrome. Beneath Cilan's grasp, though, they revelled in long-forgotten bliss and relaxation.

"How long have you spent cooped up in the lab?" Chili's hand came to rest on the fork, whose chocolate-stained prongs lay a little too close to her arm for comfort.

"Months," she replied," her head leaning back against Cress's firm chest and her whole body just giving in. What felt like an eternity of neglect and stress vanished under the gorgeous boys' adoring touch, and she surrendered herself to their affections. Her eyes closed and she seemed to slip out of total consciousness, knowing only the relief of their touch. The charm in their voices speaking soothing words helped lull her into her dream-like state, and she wasn't sure how it could possibly be any better.

Then, the scraping of the fork on the place resonated in her head louder than it did it real life, and her eyes lazily opened a little to see Chili wielding the fork, breaking off a piece of cake and bringing it to her slightly open lips. "They think they got the good stuff, but I know what you'd love more than a massage." As her mouth opened to accept it, he slid the fork into her mouth slowly and chuckled to himself.

Again, her eyes shut as another explosion of chocolate rattled her taste buds and sent her into the spiral of bliss even harder than before. Hungrily, her lips opened as the chewed morsel slid down her throat, only for Chili to lovingly give her another.

Paradise. This was paradise; there was no other way to explain it. Some kind angel had smiled upon her and rewarded her hard work by sending her to the most wondrous afterlife imaginable. A brief thought flashed over her mind that she should be fed grapes, before another rush of chocolate euphoria shook her mouth.

"You know what they say about chocolate," Cress said, and his voice seemed a little closer than before. Indeed, some warm breath ran along her ear, sending a shiver along her spine. "It's quite the potent aphrodisiac."

The redhead smirked, free hand on her shoulder as he guided the last bite of cake past her lips. "And now that it's gone, maybe you'd like a different massage? I'd hate to leave these two to do all the work when I'm the most experienced with women."

Cilan laughed a little as his fingers worked over her limp wrist. "Idle hands are the devil's tools, so they say."

Were they asked what she thought they were asking? Before she could think about that fact, a sudden, breathless, "Yes," forced its way past her lips. That involuntary acceptance forced her from her slumber, and she jerked about a little as her fantasy world came crashing down. "Wait. What did I just agree to? This can't be... No, that can't be right. I'm just bookish, absent-minded Fennel, why would even one of you, let alone three, ever want to..."

Cilan's face was close to hers now, only a few inches away, and his smile brought silence to her. "You think too little of yourself, and your beauty." One of the brothers reached for her glasses, pulling them off her gently and letting them disappear into some unseen place. Cilan's lips tightened for just a second before they opened, making a slight smacking sound and curving back into that cutter smile. "Don't worry, this is very real, love." He held up her hands, still wrapped in his. "And we're going to make you feel as beautiful as you look."

Her confusion only grew as so many questions swelled up inside of her, but none of them seemed to matter too much as the other brothers rushed out of their seats, clearing the chairs away before bringing a second table over, which clattered against the edges of the first one. Then, like he was bringing his love to dance, Cilan led her by the hand onto the table, all the while keeping up an idle rubbing motion with his thumbs and forefingers that brought her some inner peace.

No amount of peace could prepare her, though, for what she felt a second later. Everything became a blur, and her eyes shut as she gave up trying to discern the mess between losing her glasses and the situation getting the better of her. All she could perceive was sound, the chorus of all three charming voices melting her heart as they commented, seemingly in turn, on her body. Low, excited whispers about the way her modest breasts moved in time with her breathing-oddly calm breathing, for her position-or on the way her milky legs went on, teasing what lay beneath the skirt she still wore.

Then, another sense awoke in the most wondrous of ways. Six hands brought their presence to her. Six hands she couldn't even begin to tie to their owners began to caress her breasts, her legs, her slightly exposed midriff, her thighs. Each touch was gentle and slow, massaging the flesh around her most intimate of areas. Fingers brushed to her waist, to the panties beneath her skirt, and she fidgeted a little to help them slide down her legs easier. Hands ran along her legs in their wake, the passing of cotton seeming to leave her nerves more vulnerable and sensitive if only through the knowledge she was now naked beneath the skirt.

"Cute," a voice-she was too far gone to discern who any more-mused in regard to her panties, followed up by two hands that seemed to belong to different people running along her thighs. The fingers danced and touched all the way up in different manners before finally coming to her womanhood.

Suddenly, her whole body ached with neglect and need, time slowing to a crawl as the fingers grew closer to her moist flower. "Yes," she managed to whisper in the deluge of nirvana that clouded her thoughts. Only the hands on her chest helped keep her from the sudden reflex to sit upright as the warm, gentle fingers brushed her labia. She writhed a little, something only accented when the hands on her chest also seemed to grow much more focus and began to brush against the bare flesh of her breasts. "More," she cooed.

Something seized her wrist gently and brought her hand to something warm and solid. There was a vague idea in her mind to what it was, but the time for hesitation was long, long gone. Her sinewy fingers wrapped slowly around it, and the masculine shudder that followed confirmed her theory. She may not have had very much coherence, but she did have enough to move her hand a little; toward for, first, then away from her. Another groan, and she knew for a fact that she was masturbating one of the gorgeous waiters.

Another hand, this one caressing her midriff, followed suit, and soon she found two shafts in her grasp, and again a count of six hands caressing her body. It would have been selfish to not oblige them, and the low groans she elicited served to make her even moister. The fingers had begun to penetrate her folds, and she grew more restless as a burning, physical need grew within her. Her own pleasure was one of the things she had neglected in the pursuit of scientific progress, and her body responded even more willingly because of it.

Her eyes started to open, if only to discern who she stroked. A soft blue blur off to her side seemed to be in the right position, and on the opposite, a fiery red bush of hair atop some face too unclear to see features on.

"I'm afraid I only have two hands," she said, the words turning into more of a moan than she intended, when the hands withdrew from her canal. "Perhaps there is some other way I could please you?" She looked at the green that topped some figure, the last brother, the one she wasn't pleasing.

"No need," he replied, dropping suddenly. The sensations had drained her, and she didn't feel like leaning up to see what he was doing, but her other senses painted a wonderful, vivid picture by themselves.

A tongue, wet and nimble, ran along her thigh. A cold streak of saliva made her hips jerk a little to the side. It drew in closer to its prize, and the scientist struggled for breath. This was happening. She lay on two hastily-connected tables while the timid and passionate brothers massaged her breasts and let her stroke them, and the green-haired charmer sank between her legs. If it were the afterlife, or a dream, or even the side-effect of too much Musharna gas, she never wanted it to end.

"It's tasting time," he crooned, taking a deep breath, a smile on his face that he wished she could see. Cilan's tongue took a slow lick along the entrance to her core, picking up faint traces of her juices along the way; not some divine nectar that would forever displace the finest of the cafe's wine, but certainly not unpleasant. His hands dragged up her thighs, bringing the last threads of her skirt up so that it now crumpled up around her waist and exposed her alabaster thighs and her soft, puffy entrance to the open air and the hungry eyes of his brothers. He could almost feel their jealousy, that he was the first to sample her nectar and make her dance on his tongue, impatient for their own turn to taste her.

Chili ran the back of a curled fist along her cheek, letting the other hand massage her soft, supple breast from beneath her shirt and the bra that had been pushed out of the way as well as it could without undressing her. An unconscious back-and-forth of his hips accented the wild, unfettered motions of her wrist, lacking in any real pattern or rhythm, made up for solely by the intensity of the moment of the passion in her strokes.

Across from him, Cress groaned lowly as the woman's soft hand along his shaft was an incredible feeling, regardless of rhythm. Like Chili, he massaged one of her breasts, but his other hand rested on his brother's shoulder for support, as he hunched over a lightly. His breath was heaviest out of all three boys, and his hips were, by contrast, completely still. Her malleable breast and the pink, adorable nipple that topped it off were a joy to hold on his hand and massage, for his fingers to toy with.

Between all three, Fennel lay on a soft bed of her own hair atop thick tablecloths, the motions of her pleasure growing more pronounced as her body screamed with excitement and begged for more, begged to be satisfied in ways that it had almost forgotten about, seeing the presence of three boys willing to please her as once as a suitable apology for being neglected. Fingers and a tongue probed her core and lavished her outside with great care and skill, as though he knew her every inch of her already and it was merely a matter of manipulating things properly. Her hands tightened around the brothers' penises and her arms threw themselves into their most frantic race yet. Her body was in control now, and determined to ensure that the pleasure she felt would be shared, to feel the boys erupt in her hand, feel their warmth spread over her torso. It was something she had never even thought of before, but some animal inside of her now insisted it was what she always wanted.

They tugged at her shirt then, bringing it up to expose her beautiful breasts to the warm cafe air. They were modest, to be sure, nothing like her best friend Juniper's. Still, they were significant, and the hungry eyes of the boys once they saw them at last were endorsement enough. Their hands again toyed with her mammaries, only for a moment, before all three pulled away from her with some unspoken order.

There were a thousand things she could have said in protest, her body sore now with overwhelming lust that could not just be silenced by no longer feeding the desire. No, her body needed more, needed Cilan to return to his knees, to feel the other two warm in her grasp. This was nothing short of a punishment, to be sure.

"Sorry," Chili smirked as Cress walked up behind him and helped pull the vest off of him. "We like to switch a lot, keep things fresh." Cilan pulled his belt out with one quick, dexterous motion, as the redhead had merely had his shaft out through the fly of his pants. After some adjusting, the formal black pants fell to the ground along with his boxers. The boys all seemed similarly endowed; nothing legendary, but long and thick enough to make any woman swoon, let her know that it would be enough to pleasure her. His brothers tended to the buttons on his shirt before tearing it off, leaving him in nothing as he stepped back toward the scientist.

Before she could know what was really going on, she found herself on her side, Cress and Cilan feeling her up every which way as Chili closed the gap between them. Her head was off the table slightly, and Chili's strong hand cradled it to keep it level. Her eyes turned up to look at him, and could just barely make out a warm expression of comfort that. Downward they drifted, along his bare chest and down to what lay only an inch from her mouth, wracked with a twitch from the feeling of her warm breath running along it. Her tongue lashed at her lips as his hips slipped forward just a little, his tip catching the last bit of her tongue's gleeful lap. Of her own volition, for once, her hand moved back to take its previous place on him. This time, she grasped the very base of his penis, the strokes more coordinated as a little bit of him passed through her lips.

Something shot up his spine, and Chili had to fight the sudden, reflexive push of his hips trying to feed more of him into her mouth. It was slick with saliva, undeniably warm, and her tongue grazing the sensitive underside forced a groan from him as he tried to reign himself in. He did move his hips, never one to leave a lady to do all the work, but it was evident that she was coming into her own at last from the way her head began to bob lightly, letting her tightly pursed lips push around all sides.

Somewhere between massage and masturbation, the subtler brothers' hands worked her over with practised motions, sometimes in places she didn't even know she was sensitive in. How many fingers probed her inner core? She wasn't even sure she could count, even if her head were on straight, but from the palm resting on her side, belonging to Cress behind her, and the one resting on her thigh in the other direction, it seemed the two were jointly bringing to her neglected flower long-deserved affection.

Fennel felt a surge of confidence well up somewhere inside of her as the realization that everything happening wasn't a dream. The fingers inside of her, the taste and hardness of Chili in her mouth, the slight pull of his fingers wrapped in her silken hair, and everything leading up to it, were painfully real, something that only now struck her. For whatever still inexplicable reason, the three boys were truly paying loving attention to her body, and it was time to start living. Her neck shifted faster, the motion of his length passing through her lips increasing as her clenched fist around him followed the pace, working in time with her mouth. The resulting efforts made Chili's back go rigid, and he began to buck harder in response, using his grasp on her head to his advantage in guiding her motions.

Just as she was getting into it, though, Chili pulled away again. It wasn't the wordless, coordinated motion from before. No, he had to tear himself away from her and her waiting, hot mouth. A gasp tore out of his throat and his hands rested on his knees in an attempt to stand upright. "Whoa," he breathed, making a hurried motion toward Cress.

The bluenette responded with a rare laugh as he and Cilan lay her onto her back again. "Don't worry, Fennel. I am much better at pleasing a woman." As he spoke, Cilan grabbed the hem of his white shirt and tugged at it, his vest already lost somewhere in the confusion of the situation. Like his brother, his penis had been out through the fly of his pants, and as his brother took the shirt off of his chest, he stepped out of his trousers. Now completely naked, he climbed onto the table and clasped the radiant maiden's face.

There was already far, far more red in Fennel's face than there had ever been before, and yet something told her it grew a shade darker still when his lips, still locked in that crooked, slight smile pressed to hers. Though he was light, the weight of his body atop hers was still prominent, and some relief came when his knees dragged a little along the tablecloth, getting enough fabric under them to provide traction and allow him to take weight off of her. His tip prodded her entrance, now slick with a covering of her juices and begging for a return to the pleasure that had, for a second time, been taken away from it. Her canal ached as it pushed into her, and her entire body tensed up. This was it; she had gone the lat step now, and Cress was inside of her.

His arms hooked under hers and the open palms pressed to her shoulders, helping pull them even closer together. He was warm against her and trailing kisses from her mouth down to her neck while his rigid shaft pushed into her moist, sore-with-need cavern. It was tight around him, slick from their earlier efforts, and welcoming. It wasn't a virgin's tightness, but she had clearly not known a man's touch down there for too long.

Anticipating the thrusts, Fennel's eyes shut tightly and she drew in a deep breath, feeling him buried to the hilt inside of her. As he drew back, another hand made its presence known on her skin. It rested on her hips, and the man atop her seemed to contort his back a little to allow it space to creep between their bodies on his thrust back into her, which made her body cry out in impassioned joy. The hand ran along her waist while gradually sinking southward until the strong fingers met her clit.

"Yes!" she howled as Cress's powerful thrust rattled her and the mysterious fingers, likely Cilan's, took advantage of that. Whoever they belonged to, he knew how to manipulate her clitoris masterfully. Everything seemed to be a warm-up for this moment, where Cress would ravish her and send her spiralling into the last level of pleasure that awaited her. Her body moved with each push into her, her breasts heaving from the force, and it was a shock the tables stayed upright, completely stable even through this most tumultuous of acts. It should have fallen over, but something kept it completely upright, and she didn't have a single complaint. Doing the deed on a couple hastily-connected tables added something to it, like the way the fabric of the tablecloth felt on her bare skin, unlike anything she had laid on before.

With Cress kissing her neck, her mouth was wide open as moans and trembled, half-spoken words spilled out clumsily, until something tapped at her lip, leaving a slight weight in its wake. Her eyes opened to see the red maned brother standing above her holding something coated in the same messy chocolate explosion he had fed her earlier. Beneath the black and brown though, there appeared to be vague traces of something flesh-coloured. His finger traced the shape of her supple lips, just barely making contact in the drags along the skin itself. "Do you want some?"

She nodded, eyes widening hungrily as the finger slipped into her mouth and, with arguably even more enthusiasm than when it was the redhead's shaft, sucked on the finger to relieve it of its treat for her. Her taste buds surged at the return of the septuple chocolate cake, and her nervous system got another powerful shock as Cress, from out of nowhere, suddenly pushed into her so much harder than before.

It was a marvel to witness, how the reserved, calm brother suddenly lost control inside of her. His thrusts were more passionate and energetic than anything she had seen him do before, and the kisses now had a frantic quality to them that seemed almost literally hunger-driven. His hands left her shoulders, seizing her sensitive breasts and kneading them forcefully as he rocked her core with each powerful shove of his hips. However, just as Chili pulled away when he started to show vulnerability, so too did Cress suddenly withdraw from her and climb off the table. His breathing was hard, and the twitch that struck his shaft made it clear that going much longer would have had him finish.

Fennel ceased fellating the redhead's finger, pulling it out and scowling at Cress. "No," she whined, again the pleasure being ripped from her. Each time it happened, her body was more sensitive, needed it more, and she was going to go mad if she was denied it once more. "I don't care if you even finish inside of me any more, please. Just... Don't keep doing this."

While Cress sat in a chair and tried to regain his breath, Cilan walked over to her, leaning close to her face. "I'm sorry, love. We just want to have the energy to keep you pleased. But now we think you're ready, so we can step it up a little." He reached a hand out and grasped hers. "Come, we'll close up shop for the night, and you can lie somewhere more comfortable than the table."

...

What appeared to the be the guest bedroom was more lavishly decorated than her own room. It was larger, with furniture whose workmanship surely came with a hefty price tag. All she could focus on, though, was the magnificent bed that lay in the centre of the room, larger than she had ever seen one before, and topped with a comforter softer than anything she had felt against her skin, save for a few specific boys' fingertips. The pillows looked fluffy and thick, like her head would just sink right into them.

In the move over, she realized that her clothes were gone; even getting ravaged by Cress, she remembered being clothed. Of course, the way the three kissed and stroked her body as they made the very slow walk over to the bedroom, told her that they just undressed her without her realizing.

She was laid on the bed, and it accepted her form lovingly, letting her just sink down into the mattress over the layers of bedsheets and blanket. The boys followed, the mess of hands returning to feel her up again, but now she wasn't constrained by the narrowness of a dining table. She writhed freely, moaning and shuddering as her body prepared itself for the return of pleasure, hopefully a permanent return. In the long, all they had done was make her so very aroused and set ever night alight with just enough pleasure to be almost painfully sensitive to any sensation. She needed one of them in her again, there was no way around it.

Laughter rang out; sweet, playful laughter that sounded wonderful to her ears. In turn, each boy leaned into her face to kiss her. First was Cress, who merely rested his lips upon hers for what was probably a breath but felt so much longer to her. His eyes shimmered as they shared a gaze, and when he pulled away, there was a noticeable empty feeling that made her lips long for their return. Cilan put an end to that feeling, his kiss at least open-mouthed, their warm breath crashing together. While more active and with a bit of tongue, it was still a rather gentlemanly kiss, going slower for her. Her eyes began to close a little as he pulled away, and she already knew what to expect from Chili. He outright straddled her, and the moment their kiss started, urge coursed through her. His kiss was animalistic, savage. His tongue knew no decency, no boundary, as it intruded into her mouth with all the passion and intensity she had come to expect of him. His body grinded against hers, and it was very evident that this was a segue into intercourse.

What she didn't expect was the change in position. With her head now barely connected to her shoulders, she had little idea what happened until it was done. She was on her knees, head buried in Cilan's lap, as the redhead behind her entered her with much less patience than his brother had.

Her hands rested on Cilan's thighs, and he stroked her hair as she whimpered in his lap. Her head moved up a little, and only then did she notice he was bottomless-yes, she was a little slow in the wake of everything. She had paid lip service to Chili's shaft, accepted both brothers into her sopping wet vagina, and yet Cilan never got anything. She looked up into his eyes longingly as her hands grasped her breasts and she aimed to change all that. While not the most gloriously endowed woman, Fennel's breasts were more than enough to satisfy the green-haired charmer, who on closer inspection may have been just marginally more gifted below the belt than his brothers. Her mounds parted and rested on the base of his shaft as her hungry lips opened to accept his tip. There was something warm about his shaft flush between her breasts they closed and she began to shift them upward along it.

Cilan moaned, his back arching an his hand caressing her dark blue locks as the tight seal of her lips pushed further down his length and the soft flesh of her breasts sent shivers right through his rigid manhood. He began to move his hips gently in a slightly circular motion to help her along, but she seemed so into it by that point that it scarcely mattered what he did. The fingers spread through her hair, lavishing in the softness of it as he enjoyed the slick, hot mouth and the barely touched flesh of her cleavage, which seemed like virgin snow in how pristine it was. He thought briefly that he may have been the first boy she had ever done this for.

"So tight," Chili said as his pace finally maxed out and his hips worked their hardest to let him ravish her velvety folds. His hands grasped her hips and her adorable rear for leverage. The milky flesh almost trembled beneath his touch, even at her waist, and the strength of his grip would likely leave red impressions of his hands when he let go of her. The sight of the beautiful woman laid out before him, pushing back against his body as pleasure tore through her nerves and made her fidget between him and his brother, was a mouth-watering sight that served to motivate him further. Nothing would bring him greater joy than making her react even more to his efforts, save for the obvious prize of physical release, to feel her clenched down around his length as waves of sensation tossed his body about wildly. He had come close before, almost lost himself in her mouth, and there was only so much his redoubled focus could do when he was actually inside of her. If he lost his bearings this time, which seemed to come down entirely to when Cress decided to rejoin them, he would not hesitate to follow through.

Cilan's hands dug into the layered fabric atop the bed in an attempt to hold onto his own composure. What the valley of her breasts didn't tend to, her mouth was more than happy to worship unconditionally. Her tongue, her lips, even the gentle, subtle presence of her teeth lightly against his flesh all worked in tandem, what was previously just repaying the pleasure now a physical need for her. She needed to do this, needed to bring him to the height of nirvana, needed to feel him twitching and spurting in her mouth just as she needed it from Chili in her canal. It was simply something she could not be without anymore.

Or so she thought. Cress's smooth hand, just a little less warm than the others', pressed to the crook of her back, and she tore her mouth away hungrily, strands of saliva snapping save for one very long one that connected her mouth to his tip just in time for a little bit of precum to spurt out. "I want all three of you!" she snarled as the thought of all three at once had instantly overthrown anything else. It was all she could accept now, and she would fight for it if she had to. Chili withdrew from her and the three looked at each, wordlessly communicating as they usually did, wondering if she was truly ready for it. Her hands had left her breasts and now lay on Cilan's thighs. The moment they saw the lust-struck hunger in her eyes, they knew.

As she had come to expect, everything happened sooner than she could truly comprehend in her state. Chili immediately called for the bottle lying on the bedside table, which had evaded her attention. Cress tossed it to him as Cilan helped get her into position. They shuffled down the bed a little and he lay beneath her, kissing her on the cheek and stroking her hair with the back of his hand. "I hope you're ready. We're not going to hold back anymore, this is it."

Fennel nodded, and with one swift motion he pulled her down into his lap. Her lips fell to his and she stifled a moan with on the charmer's mouth as the feeling of him buried to the hilt inside her rocked her body. Not a second she spent on his lips when a hand grasped her chin and pulled her from him.

The bluenette smiled at her, shaking his head. "I'm afraid your mouth has other plans, dear." His soothing voice made it all okay, made her no longer miss Cilan's lips, as he climbed up onto the bed and stood over his brother, letting her face remain just a hair's breadth from his shaft until Chili was ready. In the meantime, he could at least enjoy her frantic, rapid breaths, warm and moist, running all over his flesh.

Finally, Chili finished rubbing the lubricant along his penis and he got into position as well, motioning for Cilan's help. Cilan grasped her milky cheeks and pulled them apart, letting Chili slip a finger covered in lubricant slip into her, pumping around slowly to spread it into her back door. Fennel's back grew completely stiff from the intrusion back there, something she hadn't felt since her college days with Aurea. The heavy, slick feeling it brought made her mouth water a little as it only then dawned on her that she was going to do this. She would take all three brothers at once, receive it every which way; a first for her.

Drawing in a sharp breath, she braced herself as the first inch pushed into her. The breathing wasn't enough, though, and her body spread out forward, hands clutching at Cress's legs as he guided her mouth onto his length. To complete matters, Cilan began to pull away just a little in preparation for thrusting back into her.

It was a slow start, allowing her body to grow used to the feeling of being utterly full that it provided. Whispers of encouragement and gentle caresses across her skin tried to help her deal with the formidable penis making its way into her nether regions. Both other brothers moved slowly, though Cilan's motions at least helped bring some pleasure into things, helped assuage some of the discomfort, while servicing Cress served as a great way to keep her focus on something else; letting her hands and mouth work in tandem at least gave her something to distract herself with. When Chili finally pushed all the way into her, all she had was thrown to the wind. Cilan had pushed into her a well in the course of his thrusts, and both brothers' warm shafts plunged into her was a maddening sensation. She responded by pulling her hand from Cress's base and grasping his butt, pulling him in as she took his whole shaft into her with one motion, signifying that she didn't care if she was ready or not. Her body burned with such intensity that she could only let nature take its course, consequences be damned.

Cress jerked back, shoulders bumping into the wall as he could feel Fennel's lips flush to his pelvis, his tip pushing past her mouth and into her throat, even. There was a second's silence after that, a single moment where she stood still, before she pulled back from him and something in her eyes sparkled brightly, a lust-filled ember that crackled with excitement. The push forward was swift and right on the heels of it was the draw back. Her lips held a tighter seal than before, and traces of his precum and even some of her own fluids fired off her taste buds in a way that only made her tongue more excited to slither around his warm, rigid, almost throbbing length.

The sight drove the other two into frenzies, too, though they took a much more active role in things. Following suit with her 'everything else be damned' message, they worked up a quick speed in tandem, having done this to enough girls to know each others' speed well. Each time, they pushed forward together, meeting the end of their thrusts simultaneously, feeling the push of the other's through her body. Her folds may have been soaked by that point, as she was a surprisingly wet woman once aroused, but the utter tightness of her rear made Chili not regret changing orifices for a second. Her body responded by tightening on both of them whenever they reached their peaks. Chili's hands dug into her hips harder than before, fingernails pushing almost too hard into the fair flesh. His back arched forward and he pressed himself to her back a little, allowing him to lovingly kiss at her neck with all the passion she grew to expect from him. Cilan did much the same, curving toward her and, from the fortunate angle of her atop him, started to kiss at her heaving breasts.

Her body burned hotter and fiercer with each push into her. Though Cress wasn't doing very much, she made up for it by bobbing her head in as close to the other two's synchronized thrusts as she could, doing a fairly good job at it. Each time the two buried themselves all the way into her, his tip pushed to her throat, and along with their forceful groans came a breathless moan. She writhed between them, especially when the lips met the back of her neck and her hard, sensitive nipples so lovingly. Everything seemed to be paid such adoration now that it only threw more fuel onto the fire coursing through her, setting every nerve alight and filling her head with nothing but pure, animal lust. All three brothers inside of her, wrapping her body in a cocoon of sensation and the sounds of the pleasure she granted them in return, was a lifelong dream she didn't know she had until that moment. Everything they had done to her, from the hand massage until then, worked up the moment that seemed only seconds away.

Before it could reach her, though, Cress lost it. He jerked about a little as his shaft twitched when all the way inside of her mouth, and there was no warning. The warm, thick seed spilled down her throat too suddenly for her to react to it, but she wasn't too sure she would have changed her actions had she down about it. Accepting his gift graciously, she kept his entirety in her mouth until it began to grow flaccid, and even then she merely pulled away and began to lick at it, now moaning and panting, begging for more breathlessly as the demure brother's release only brought it upon her sooner.

The other threes' climaxes were so close together they may as well have been simultaneous. Hers probably happened a split second sooner, though, as the flames across her body exploded into spirals of passions that crashed against her, throwing every nerve into unbridled bliss as her body tightened down on the welcome intrudes still thrusting into her. Theirs were definitely concurrent, both growing rigid against her shivered, limp form as their warmth spurted into her clenched, aching body at the same time, leaving her finally satisfied that she got everything she wanted.

The precarious stillness of all four lasted a moment before it fell apart. Cilan fell back against the bed with Fennel following, as she was only upright with his body to lean against. Cress and Chilli both collapsed to one side, though they kept near her. The satisfied scientist, finally convinced that there was something that attracted these boys to her, lay on the grass-training brother trying to catch her breath, feeling him still limp inside her, feeling the presence all of three's gifts inside her.

"Maybe we should make it more often than every Tuesday," Cilan smiled, grabbing Fennel in for a kiss. "And take things a little further than just a friendly visit."

"Are you asking me out?" Fennel asked, her previously shut eyes widening as she looked at the satisfied smile on his face.

"We all are," Cress said, leaning against her body and bringing his lips to her ear. "That is, if you wouldn't mind having three boyfriends at the same time."

Chili followed his older brother's actions, though not whispering in her ear so much as giving her a hard kiss on the cheek. "Because we're a package deal. It's all of us, or none of us."

There wasn't a moment's doubt in Fennel's head; she knew the answer immediately. "After this, I don't think I could date just one of you. The answer is yes, definitely."

To celebrate, Cilan gave her another kiss on the lips, and the others kissed her on the cheek. Then, they pulled up the blankets, and the exhausted researcher and her three beaus drifted off into a much-needed slumber.


End file.
